


Slipping Through My Fingers

by platinumllamas



Series: Musicality [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Platonic Relationships, Weddings, myungjun and jinwoo are already together, myungjun and sanha are brothers, think lilo and nani from lilo and stitch type relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Slipping through my fingers all the timeI try to capture every minuteThe feeling in itSlipping through my fingers all the timeIt's Sanha and Minhyuk's wedding day and Jinwoo can't find Myungjun, the only family of the groom.





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first installment of my "Musicality" series where I base off plots on various songs from musicals.  
> This one-shot is based off "Slipping Through My Fingers" from "Mamma Mia"  
> There may be some instances where the one-shots are connected but the majority are standalone.  
> Enjoy! :)

 

It was mayhem in the household as they prepared for the wedding of Minhyuk and Sanha which was on that day, and Jinwoo couldn’t find Myungjun. He asked around while having Dongmin and Bin make sure that Sanha didn't know his brother was missing. After some thinking, Jinwoo then knew exactly where Myungjun was, he went outside the home and trudged down the garden path, to the large tree at the end.

The tree was old and had a treehouse mounted in between the branches. Jinwoo climbed up the rickety ladder that descended from the bottom of the treehouse. The hatchet was still closed so, Jinwoo knocked in a sequence only he and Myungjun knew. Jinwoo heard a shuffle and the hatchet opened. Jinwoo heaved himself through the opening, panting hard.

“You know, I’m getting too old for this shit.” Jinwoo joked, he listened for any sign of laughter from Myungjun’s figure in the corner of the treehouse. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, he heard him sniff and realised what. He crawled closer and sat beside him. Jinwoo kept a small distance in case Myungjun didn’t feel like being touched.

“I can't believe Sanha is going to be married!”

“Is that why you're crying?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Myungjun groaned at Jinwoo's comment before sliding into Jinwoo's side. Jinwoo wrapped an arm around Myungjun's shoulders and squeezed to comfort him.

“I'm older than him and yet he's marrying before me!”

“You didn’t have a serious boyfriend until after they got engaged, Myungjun.”

“Yeah, only because I've been raising him by myself and working to keep this house that I forgot to find one.”

“And yet you’ve gotten so many friends and…” Jinwoo intertwined his fingers with Myungjun. “The most handsomest person as your fiancee of three months.”

“Dongmin’s not my fiancee.”

“You know who I meant!” Jinwoo whined. Myungjun looked at him and Jinwoo saw a smile flash before giving him a peck on the lips. He lightly punched him in the arm.

“But seriously, why are you crying?”

Myungjun sighed leaning his head on Jinwoo’s shoulder. “It’s just, I’ve been raising him ever since I was legal to act as his guardian. The fact that he’s now no longer that scrawny 12 year old brother of mine but a successful 24 year old musician who’s going to get married to his partner of five years is just…” Myungjun cut his sentence short by burying his into Jinwoo’s neck.

“Okay, I understand but right now, your brother needs you.” Jinwoo felt Myungjun nod and he helped him up. After climbing down the ladder, they rushed to the room where Sanha was waiting.

They opened the door to find Sanha pacing the floor. Hearing them enter Sanha rushed to hug Myungjun.

“Hyung, I need help to get ready!” Sanha pleaded as he jumped on the spot; Jinwoo could feel the nervous energy flowing in waves from the younger’s lanky body.

“Okay, Okay!” Myungjun hurried Sanha to the dresser while Jinwoo took out his camera to take pictures.

 

…

 

Myungjun was thankful that Sanha was, at least, sensible enough to put on the most of his tuxedo; he only needed help with his tie and hair. But Myungjun found it difficult to keep his hands stable as he did up the tie, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried and blinked as fast as he could to prevent them from falling. His mind took him back to the day of Sanha’s graduation and how the then teen struggled to make his tie and needed his help. He softly chuckled at the memory.

“What are you laughing at?” Sanha asked.

“Oh nothing!” Myungjun responded, a smile tugging at his lips. “Just remembered how years later; you still don’t know how to tie a tie.”

He could hear the shutters on Jinwoo’s camera go off when Sanha’s tie was finally done. Sanha sat down at the dressing table and waited for Myungjun to style his hair. Myungjun noticed that his brother’s hair was still damp so he plugged in the hairdryer and brushed through it. The gestured reminded him of how he had done that for Sanha, every morning and night. There were times that Myungjun felt how the atmosphere of calm it emitted helped Sanha when he was upset. This time it was no exception as Myungjun noticed that Sanha had become less fidgety. Myungjun styled Sanha’s hair in a way that let his forehead show, it paired well with his suit.

“When did my brother become so handsome?”

“Didn’t you know? It’s ever since I was born.” Sanha smirked. He yelped when Myungjun pinched him under his arm.

 

Sanha was finally ready and he needed to head off first while Myungjun and Jinwoo were to arrive a bit later. Sanha waved at Myungjun a goodbye before leaving the house. As he waved, Myungjun saw his brother shrink to when he was 12, a school bag in hand as he left their home in the early morning; waving goodbye with that exact absent-minded smile. He watched his back turn away and saw him grow back to his 24 year old brother. Watching him go, Myungjun felt a surge of sadness and needed to sit down. Jinwoo sat down beside him and comforted him until it was their turn to go to the wedding venue. An old melancholy feeling built up followed by a sense of guilt he couldn’t deny as he watched Sanha leave the house. His relationship with Sanha was a typical sibling one, but Myungjun had also filled in as a father and mother figure for him; so, their bond was strong. The guilt came from the countless adventures they made believed and planned to go. There were some that they did but most they didn’t, and Myungjun did not know why.

Jinwoo quickly ushered Myungjun into their car and drove to the venue. Myungjun stared out the window as he remembered trying to capture every minute of his life with Sanha so he could somehow show their deceased parents how well they were doing. He had often tried to understand Sanha during some of their difficult arguments, but every time he thought he succeeded, Sanha kept on growing. Sanha was slipping through his fingers. Jinwoo had noticed his inner turmoil and held his hand to provide support as well as soft kisses for comfort.

Once they arrived, they were met by Sanha because Myungjun was meant to give him away.

“At least you’re on time!” Sanha commented, his happiness and excitement rolled off of him and for some reason, washed away Myungjun’s worries.

Myungjun and Sanha got into place and walked down the aisle while Jinwoo diligently took photos. Myungjun gave Sanha a hug before placing his hand together with Minhyuk’s and sat down. Jinwoo joined him and he took more photos of the ceremony. Both Myungjun and Jinwoo lost it at Sanha and Minhyuk’s vows, tears rolled down Myungjun’s cheeks while Jinwoo quietly sniffled and tried his best to keep up with his photography.

The ceremony ended with loud cheers as the happy couple kissed and left the building. Myungjun followed the crowd but stopped in his tracks when he saw Sanha look back at him, Myungjun’s vision blurred and the older Sanha was once again replaced by his 12 year old self as he waved back to Myungjun, smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
